The Cupcake Incident
by StargateNerd
Summary: Shinichi just wants to bake. Kaito just wants... well, Shinichi. Referenced in Chapter 4 of "Stop Poking Logic Shaped Holes in My School!"


"Shinichi~" Kaito stalked into the kitchen, a slight smirk adorning his lips before he schooled his expression into something less… suspicious.

"Hmm?" Shinichi asked, not turning from where he was trying to make some cupcakes for the bake sale his class was doing.

"I want a cupcake," the magician whined, willing his best puppy eyes to somehow pass across the room to appear in front of Shinichi's face.

However, the detective was pretty much immune to Kaito's puppy eyes by now, which was how he was able to deny the other teen. "No. These are for the bake sale, Kaito, not you."

"I want a cupcake!" Kaito repeated petulantly. Shinichi turned with a huff, arms folding in front of his chest as he glared at the other. Kaito went slightly cross-eyed as he took in his boyfriend's attire. _Oh Shin-chan, why dost thou torture me so? An_ apron _for crying out loud!_ Kaito gave himself a mental slap to keep from drooling, then realized that while he'd been busy (discreetly) ogling Shinichi, the young man in question had been talking to him.

"Kaito, have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" Shinichi drawled, pretty sure he knew the answer already.

"Nope!" the magician replied cheerfully, causing Shinichi to facepalm. He smirked as his gaze fixed on Shinichi. "I still want a cupcake, though."

Shinichi returned the smirk. "Well, you're going to have to wait till I'm done here," he replied, turning back to spreading frosting on the tops of the cupcakes.

"Aww, c'mon!" Kaito whined. Suddenly, he was across the room, his arms around Shinichi's waist. "Just _one_?" he whispered, breath brushing against the fine hairs on Shinichi's neck, making the detective shiver.

"K-Kaito, please, I've got to get these done!" Shinichi sputtered, a slight moan drifting past his lips as a hand slipped down his shirt.

"You can 'do' the cupcakes _later_." Kaito punctuated the last word of his sentence with a nip to Shinichi's ear. His lips parted with a gasp and Kaito took advantage of this as he tilted Shinichi's head his way, mouth pressing over the other teen's while he flicked his tongue past his now open defenses.

The magician then took advantage of the situation to press the other against the kitchen counter while he thoroughly plundered Shinichi's mouth, putting down all resistance his lover had to offer. The detective's muffled moan made Kaito smirk and he pulled back, prize in his hand.

He took in Shinichi's shocked expression with glee as he stuffed one of the iced cupcakes in his mouth. "Mm, so sweet," he purred, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. His grin grew wider as Shinichi's eyes narrowed to blue slits, and only grew wider when the detective tackled him, pushing him up against the wall, Kaito's wrists gripped tightly in Shinichi's hands.

"You realize this means war?" Shinichi growled, the feel of his breath against Kaito's ear sending a shiver through him. The magician turned so he could lock gazes with the other with a smile just this side of predatory.

"Oh Shin-chan, I'm happy to be your prisoner _anytime_."

* * *

"OH MY GODS WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Dear Lord..."

"IS THAT FROSTING? PLEASE TELL ME THAT IS NOT FROSTING"

"Hattori, just back away. Kudo-kun, Kuroba, _please_ keep your activities to the bedroom and not the kitchen."

"I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO EAT CUPCAKES AGAIN, HOLY SHIT WHAT EVEN."

"Shut the door will you!"

"Kaito, shut up!"

"THERAPY, I NEED INTENSE THERAPY AND COPIOUS AMOUNTS OF BRAIN BLEACH. GODS, MY EYES!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I FINALLY WROTE IT

FINA-FUCKING-LLY

ok so these past couple days I had to babysit my siblings my mom's, and she was a bitch and took the router/modem with her when she left so I had no Internet for a couple days which forced me to go through stuff on my computer. I also found a KaiShinHei fic I'm gonna try to finish soon (not Schismatic, this one is much pornier) and a KaiShin fic with handcuffs and I also got a little inspiration so I might be updating SPLSHIMS soon! :D

Maybe. I still have AWW to work on too. Ugh, I hate being an adult =3=


End file.
